fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroko White
Summary Hiroko White is a member of the Astra realm's guardian Angels and is the deuteragonist of Shadowbokunohero's Eternal Throne verse,She is first introduced as The number one Eternal Throne Contender Ben Star's Guardian Angel and mentor,She is tasked with training him to become the most powerful being so that he can defeat the other realms Contenders to become the Immortal God, at first she didn't think highly of Ben calling him a wimp or brat and deeming him not fit to be the Eternal God but over time and after many battles and events she ends up acknowledging and Respecting him. Personality and Interests Hiroko is a Kind individual who would help most beings in need but tends to display it in a way that would give people the impression that she is doing it only for certain suspicious reason,Although very Kind and forgiving her demeanor is normally Portrayed as Cold and on first glance one would think that she is Uncaring And Selfish wherein Reality its the complete opposite, she tends to keep a lot of personal Problems and feelings to herself as she deems it Unprofessional to show that Kind of Emotion, However as time goes on She opens up more and Eventually Ben learns the Truth of her past and how she feels about her older Sister Juno. * Favorite Food: Pasta *Favorite Hobbies: Reading, training *Favorite Drink: Water *Dislikes Cats (Especially Mystic Cat) *Dislikes Demons Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Hiroko White Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Female Age: 18 physically but 18 000 in human years(considered young by the Arc Angels) Classification: Guardian Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine energy Manipulation,Enhanced Senses , Teleportation, Flight Attack Potency: ''' At least '''City Level (Her Heavenly Arrow can easily Nuke Cities at full power as stated by many of her peers.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Faster than Angel Messengers who are capable of easily dodging real lightning without any problems) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City Level, Mountain Level when covering herself with her wings. Stamina: Fairly high (can fight for months non-stop ) Range: Standard melee range to several Thousand meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: Her Divine Bow. Intelligence: Above average(smarter than most humans) Weaknesses: if her wings are destroyed she won't be able to fly, isn't that experienced in hand to hand to combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Shot: Hiroko shoots concentrated Divine Arrows at her opponent at high speeds, this is Hiroko's most used ability as range is her bread and butter. * Love Arrow: Hiroko shoots an arrow that makes the victim fall in love with her for long periods of time(this has only shown to work on human beings and not anything else) * Spirit Rush: Hiroko is able to teleport up to 100 meters in any direction she wants with only a 10-second cooldown. * Arrow Barrage: Hiroko unleashes a barrage of arrows onto her opponent each containing enough power to one shot messenger angels) *'Heavenly Arrow:' Hiroko's Ultimate Attack, she puts large amounts of divine spirit energy into her arrow and fires it at the target, this attack is capable of wiping out cities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jayro Jayro's Page Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Eternal Throne Characters Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters